attention!
by inucrazy
Summary: Salut c ma 1ere fic ca fait ke soyer sympa Kagome vient juste d'emménager, mais cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas de tout repos. inuxkag et mirxsan
1. partir du pied gauche

Le soleil se levait paisiblement sur une nouvelle journée douce et ensoleillée. Une légère brise soufflait sur la ville encore endormie et une délicieuse odeur de fleurs imprégnait l'air. Un calme quasi-surnaturel rêgnait sur le temple de la famille Higurashi, seulement interrompu par le doux gazouillis des oiseaux et par la mélodie du vent dans les feuilles des arbres. Hélas, cette sérénité ne durerait pas longtemps: les Higurashi étaient maintenant tous levés... ou presque tous.

"Kagome! Dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard!"" cria Mme Higurashi du rez-de-chaussée.

"Merde,merde et merde! C'est bien ma chance: mon réveille-matin qui oublie de sonner le matin de la rentrée scolaire."" pensa une Kagome frustrée.

Finissant de s'habiller, elle attrapa rapidement cahiers et sac à dos et se hâta de débouler les escaliers. C'est en coup de vent qu'elle entra dans la cuisine pour prendre le repas que sa mère lui avait préparé.

C'est une adolescente de 15 ans qui sortit du temple à la course en finissant sa dernière bouchée de déjeuner au passage. Piquant une course effrénée entre les passants, sa chevelure noir corbeau voletant derrière elle. Elle eut quand même le temps de penser que c'était une très belle journée et qu'elle aurait pu tomber plus mal. L'école vers laquelle elle se dirigeait était réputée pour avoir de bons élèves quoiqu'un peu sortant de l'ordinaire, mais curieusement, personne n'avait voulu lui dire pourquoi.

"Ils ne doivent pas être si bizarre, pensa-t-elle. Au pire, je ferai une demande d'admission pour une autre école. Sérieusement, je commence à être fatiguée de déménager et de changer d'école à tous les six mois. J'en ai assez d'être toujours la nouvelle."

Son père mort et sa mère ayant un emploi qui les obligeait souvent à déménager, ils ne restaient pas très longtemps au même endroit. Avec le temps, elle avait fini par s'habituer à ces changements, mais son petit frère Sota,lui, ne semblait jamais s'y faire de quitter ses nouveaux amis. Kagome, quant à elle, évitait tout simplement de s'en faire pour ne pas souffrir de ces cruelles séparations répétitives et avait fini par se réfugier au plus profond d'elle-même où personne ne pouvait plus l'approcher. Mais cette solitude commençait à lui peser.

Tellement plongée dans de telles pensées noires, elle ne remarqua pas le camion qui s'en venait à toute vitesse quand elle traversa la rue. Seulement lorsque quelqu'un cria reprit-elle conscience de ce qui l'entourait, mais un peu trop tard.


	2. un drôle de sauvetage

_Salut tout le monde c inucrazy! Je tiens à dire ke c ma premiere fic ca fait ke soyer sympa! Tous vos commentaires et suggestions sont les bienvenues. Lisez et dites moi ce ke vous en penser. Bonne lecture!   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Avant même de pouvoir se retourner, elle entendit le camion klaxonner et ses freins crisser violemment. Pendant la fraction de secondes avant l'impact, elle n'eut le temps de penser que sa vie misérable s'arrêtait ici. Mais elle trouva cela pathétique de mourir applatie comme une vulgaire crêpe. Elle aurait une bonne raison cette fois pour arriver en retard à l'école.

Cependant, au lieu du contact froid et dur du camion elle sentit deux bras l'agripper et la soulever dans les airs. Surprise, mais reconnaissante d'être toujours en vie, elle décida d'ouvrir un oeil. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée. Ils étaient présentement en train de sauter de toit en toit à une vitesse incroyable. De la façon dont elle était placée, elle ne pouvait voir le visage de son mystérieux sauveur. Suite à une manoeuvre un peu trop risquée, elle ferma les yeux pour ne les ouvrir que lorsqu'elle se sentit déposée à terre. Ouvrant les yeux, elle n'aperçut personne. Un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu remercier son sauveteur, elle se leva et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle était bien devant sa nouvelle école. Ce n'était pas un immense bâtiment, mais il comptait 4 étages. On ne pouvait, hélas, voir la cour de là où elle était. Regardant sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant que la cloche sonne. Après être entrée, elle se mit donc en quête du secrétariat.


	3. drôle de rencontre

Bonjour tout le monde! Je veux vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2005. Je sais que ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et j'en suis désolée. Être au secondaire n'est pas toujours chose aisée. Pour me faire pardonner voici le troisième chapitre que j'ai fait plus long que le dernier. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer tous vos commentaires; bons ou mauvais.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre trois**

Après avoir marché quelque temps dans les couloirs qui se vidaient peu à peu, elle commença à se sentir envahie par la peur. L'école n'était pas si petite après tout: elle s'était complètement égarée dans ses dédales de couloirs. Ne pouvant totalement contrôler la panique qui commençait peu à peu à la gruger de l'intérieur, elle se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite. Continuant à accélérer le pas sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à courir.

Après le tournant, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme venant dans sa direction. Hélas, la collision était inévitable et le choc, brutal. Le bruit mat des livres tombant sur le sol résonna étrangement dans le couloir maintenant désert. Cela lui prit un peu de temps avant de retrouver ses esprits. C'est alors qu'elle se releva prestement d'où elle était tombée, extrêmement confuse. «Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. Non, non! dit-elle en le voyant se pencher pour ramasser ses livres. Laisse-moi faire: c'est la moindre chose que je peux faire puisque c'est moi qui t'ai bousculé.» Parmi les livres éparpillés à terre, un retint plus particulièrement son attention. C'était un gros livre, un peu usé et qui semblait avoir eu de meilleurs jours. Sur sa couverture était écrit en écriture ancienne quelque chose qui ressemblait à «Prophéties et malédictions des temps immémoriaux». Elle se rappela en avoir entendu parler par son grand-père durant l'un de ses monologues sans fin sur ses origines et sur les youkais qui peuplaient le pays autrefois. Elle eut beau cherché, elle ne put comprendre pourquoi il avait ce livre en sa possession. Le prenant dans ses mains elle l'examina de plus près. Il pesait quand même assez lourd comparé à sa taille, mais malgré son air ancien, il paraissait résistant. Elle ne put poursuivre son inspection plus loin car le garçon lui enleva le livre des mains et le rangea aussitôt dans son sac. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin lorsqu'une idée germa dans la tête de Kagome.

«Hé! Attends moi s'il-te-plaît!» demanda-t-elle à ce jeune homme mystérieux. Celui-ci s'arrêta de marcher, mais ne se retourna pas d'un pouce. Elle le rejoignit et lui dit:«Je suis nouvelle ici et je ne connais pas les alentours. Pourrais-tu me dire où est le secrétariat. J'ai eu beau le chercher, je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part.» Il la regarda et lui fit signe de la tête de le suivre. Il se remit à marcher, mais assez lentement cette fois pour qu'elle puisse le suivre. Marchant à ses côtés, elle tenta de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. «Je m'appelle Kagome Higurashi et toi? Puis au moins savoir ton nom?» demanda-t-elle. Hélas, ses tentatives se révélèrent vaines car la seule réponse qu'elle eut fut «Mph». Comme cet étrange garçon n'avait pas l'air très bavard, elle décida de l'observer discrètement du coin de l'oeil. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'au moins quelques centimètres et il avait, chose assez étonnante, de longs cheveux argentés attachés ensemble au bas de sa nuque. La couleur de ses yeux aussi était assez inhabituelle: ils étaient d'un doré beau à couper le souffle. Une sensation étrange émanait de lui et ce quelque chose l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs et effectuer quelques virages, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Une grosse porte en bois verni s'affichait fièrement devant eux. Il y était écrit en jolies lettres dorées «Secrétariat». Lorsque la jeune fille se retourna pour remercier son guide, elle remarqua que celui-ci s'était éclipsé sans laisser aucune trace. «Vraiment, quel drôle de personnage» pensa-t-elle. Ce fut avec un drôle de sentiment qu'elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau.


	4. drôle de couple

Salut tout le monde! Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour ma fic et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Le travail scolaire prenait tout mon temps, et je n'avais même plus le temps d'utiliser mon ordinateur. Bref, voici le nouveau chapître tant attendu que j'ai fait plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et surtout, ne vous gênez pas pour me faire part de tous vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

Une dame, le visage ridé par les années, était tranquillement assise derrière le bureau. Lorsque Kagome entra, elle leva les yeux de son travail et lui demanda gentiment si elle était la nouvelle élève. Kagome lui répondit par l'affirmative. La vieille dame se leva dans un grincement et se dirigea vers un grand classeur gris. Pendant qu'elle feuilletait en fredonnant pour elle-même les divers dossiers des élèves, Kagome en profita pour regarder le décor qui l'entourait. Elle remarqua que les meubles anciens étaient très beaux avec leur fini lustré et que l'ambiance se dégageant de la pièce était très agréable et chaleureuse. Elle remarqua aussi que le nom de la secrétaire était indiqué sur une plaque de cuivre, mais elle n'eut que le temps de lire «Mrs. Kaede» avant d'être interrompue par la secrétaire qui lui donna son horaire. En profitant pour jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à celui-ci, elle remarqua qu'il y était inscrit des cours étranges comme celui de maniement d'armes, d'auto-défense et d'incantations et sorts qui accompagnaient les cours normaux comme mathématique et science. Hélas, la première cloche interrompit le cours de ses pensées et elle ne put demander à la vieille dame ce que ces noms de cours faisaient sur son horaire. Ayant peur d'arriver en retard à son premier cours, elle salua la dame qui lui souhaita une bonne journée et se dirigea vers le local de son cours de math.

Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour trouver la soi-disant salle de cours. La porte était fermée ce qui permit à Kagome de regarder un peu de quoi elle avait l'air. C'était une grande porte foncée avec une simple poignée faite d'acier inoxydable et qui ne comportait qu'une simple serrure. Elle se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle faisait et se sermonna intérieurement de porter attention à des détails aussi insignifiants qu'une simple porte. Se ressaisissant, elle s'en alla poser la main sur la poignée, mais ce fut un drôle de bruit qui l'arrêta: on aurait dit quelque chose de dur et de plein tombant sur le sol tout près de la porte. Intriguée, Kagome ouvrit la porte et fit un pas dans la classe. À son grand étonnement, le plancher était mou et dur à la fois. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, regardant à ses pieds, elle vit que c'était sur la tête de quelqu'un qu'elle avait marchée! Poussant un cri de surprise, elle se dépêcha d'enlever son pied du visage du pauvre garçon.

«Est-ce que tout va bien?» demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

Malheureusement, le garçon était inconscient et ne put lui répondre. Par chance, une fille de la classe, qui était assise un peu plus loin, vint la rassurer sur l'état du jeune homme. Cette fille avait de longs cheveux foncés attachés en queue de cheval et l'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était très forte psychologiquement, mais Kagome ne saura que plus tard que celui-ci n'était pas inébranlable. La jeune femme se présenta sous le nom de Sango et spécifia que le garçon sur qui elle avait marché se nommait Miroku. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Kagome décida de lui demander ce qui était arrivé au garçon en question.

-C'est moi qui l'ait assommé avec mon sac d'école, répondit tout bonnement Sango. Si tu te tiens près de lui, tu vas vite voir pourquoi. Je le connais depuis des années et, franchement, on peut vraiment le qualifier de tenace.

-Ah bon, comment cela? demanda Kagome.

-Eh bien, pour tout dire, c'est un pervers. Il drague toutes les jolies filles qu'il croise, ce qui le met souvent dans le trouble. Mais il peut être sérieux quand il le faut, hélas, ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive.

-Dis moi si je me trompe, mais on dirait que tu en pinces pour lui, la taquina Kagome.

-Bien sûr que non! Qui pourrait bien tomber en amour avec un pervers pareil!

Pourtant, la rougeur de ses joues le démentait et Kagome se dit que ce serait amusant de voir si ces deux-là finiraient par sortir ensemble. Riant intérieurement, elle se demanda si Miroku s'était réveillé car le cours allait bientôt commencer. À sa grande surprise, celui-ci était justement en train de se rasseoir à son pupître.

-Hé Sango! Tu n'y a pas été de main morte cette fois. Je sens que je vais avoir une bosse énorme sur la tête, dit-il.

-Tu l'as bien mérité, répondit une Sango un peu fâchée. Tu n'apprendras jamais!

-Eh non, ma chère Sango, je suis ainsi fait. Oh! s'exclama-t-il en voyant Kagome assise à côté de Sango. Dites-moi, chère demoiselle, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vue dans les environs. J'aurais une question très importante à vous demander.

Lui prenant les mains dans les siennes, il n'eut que le temps de dire «Est-ce que vous voudriez être la ...» avant qu'il ne retourne voir le sol de plus près. Rien d'étonnant à cela: un coup de poing l'avait fait taire. Plus précisément, un coup de poing appartenant à nulle autre qu'à Sango.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, dit Sango. Mais avec tout cela, j'ai carrément oublié de te demander ton nom.

-Je m'appelle Kagome Higurashi.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance même si ce n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai l'impression qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux, lui dit Sango avec un grand sourire avant d'aller réveiller Miroku pour le début du cours.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est tout pour ce chapître! J'attends avec impatiente vos commentaires. À la prochaine!


	5. drôle de personnage

_Désolée pour la longue attente. Le syndrome de la page blanche et le total manque de motivationont eu le meilleur de moi, c'est pourquoi je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre en ce jour de Noël. - J'ai souvent beaucoup de travail à faire pour l'école, mais je vous promet que je vais faire de mon mieux pour au moins écrire un nouveau chapitre par moi. Bon je crois que vous m'avez assez entendu me plaindre alors je finis ici en vous disant : Bonne Lecture!_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une fois la cloche sonnée et le professeur arrivé, tout le monde s'assit, y compris Miroku qui était encore à demi-inconscient. Le cours commença sans anicroches même si Kagome dut se présenter devant la classe. Cela ne lui posait pas vraiment de problèmes puisqu'elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois auparavant. Retournant s'asseoir, elle remarqua que le pupître en face d'elle était vide, ce qui l'intrigua.

-Sango, est-ce que tu sais qui occupe ce pupître? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

-Oui. Justement le voilà, répondit celle-ci lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, interrompant ainsi le cours.

La personne qui entra ne fut nulle autre que le garçon qu'elle avait bousculé plus tôt et qui lui avait servi de guide. Tous les élèves avaient maintenant le regard rivé sur le jeune homme qui ne paraissait nullement désolé d'être en retard et d'avoir dérangé le cours.

«La ponctualité n'a pas l'air de faire partie de vos priorités jeune homme», dit le professeur avec un regard irrité au garçon qui s'en allait déjà s'asseoir à sa place sans même avoir écouté ce que le professeur avait dit. Kagome le regarda faire et se dit qu'il avait l'air d'avoir tout un caractère. Pourtant, elle était persuadée que sous cette attitude détestable se cachait sa véritable personnalité. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que c'était vrai.

Le cours reprit et se déroula sans aucune autre interruption. Durant la pause, Sango, Miroku et Kagome sortirent de la classe pour marcher un peu, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Ils parlèrent d'un peu de tout, mais le sujet qui revint le plus souvent fut celui de l'étrange garçon aux cheveux argentés. Ce fut à ce moment que Kagome appris qu'il s'agissait d'Inuyasha, arrivé à l'école l'année précédente.

-Depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, il a toujours agi en solitaire. Il est toujours dans son coin et il ne parle à personne, expliqua Sango.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne l'ai jamais vu aider qui que ce soit non plus, ajouta Miroku.

-C'est bizarre, dit Kagome, car je suis certaine que c'est lui qui m'a aidé à retrouver mon chemin ce matin.

-Impossible, répondirent les deux autres en choeur.

-Je vous jure. Le garçon qui m'a aidé avait les cheveux argentés et le seul mot qu'il m'a adressé a été «Mpfh». D'après ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à date, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gars avec un tel caractère, argumenta Kagome.

-Je dois avouer que tu as raison sur ce point, mais ça ne ressemble pas au Inuyasha qu'on connait car il n'est pas du genre à porter attention aux autres. Je crois bien que tu as vu ce que je veux dire durant le cours, dit Miroku.

La conversation s'arrêta plus ou moins là lorsque celui-ci s'éclipsa pour aller flirter avec quelques filles un peu plus loin et que Sango le suivit pas longtemps après avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage qui annonçait clairement que cela allait faire mal. Lorsque celle-ci revint un moment plus tard, avec Miroku pas très loin derrière se frottant la joue où l'on voyait une empreinte de main pas mal prononcée, la cloche sonna, annonçant ainsi la fin de la pause et les amis durent retourner en classe.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement sans aucun problème pour Kagome qui commençait peu à peu à s'habituer à sa nouvelle école. À la fin de la journée, elle sortit de l'école avec ses deux nouveaux amis, mais ne put marcher avec eux longtemps car elle devait retourner chez elle déballer le reste de ses effets, mais il lui promirent de lui faire faire une visite guidée des alentours durant la fin de semaine suivante. Kagome ne put que sourire à cette promesse et elle reprit son chemin, après avoir salué ses amis. Elle marcha un moment avant de tourner pour prendre la rue la menant chez elle. À quelques mètres en avant d'elle marchait quelqu'un et, à sa grande surprise, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de nul autre qu'Inuyasha. Profitant de l'occasion, elle le ratrrapa. Comme elle s'en doutait, il ne dit pas un mot et ne fit pas un geste prouvant qu'il avait perçu sa présence, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait vu car il marchait un peu moins vite. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et le remercia de l'avoir aidé à retrouver son chemin le matin même. Lorsqu'elle lui dit, elle remarqua qu'il lui avait jeté un rapide coup d'oeil avant de murmurer quelque chose qui pouvait vaguement ressembler à un «de rien» un peu marmonné. Contente qu'il s'était ouvert un peu à elle, elle en profita pour lui dire que s'il le désirait, elle aimerait beaucoup devenir son amie. «Je sais ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on s'isole volontairement des autres et ce n'est pas très agréable. Personne ne devrait vivre cela», dit-elle avec un fond de tristesse dans la voix. «C'est ici que j'arrête. À demain à l'école!» ajouta-t-elle avant de grimper à toute vitesse les marches du temple. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, continua sa route. Rien dans sa physionomie n'indiquait un quelconque changement dans son humeur, mais si quelqu'un aurait pu regarder au plus profond de ses yeux, il aurait pu voir l'ombre d'un sourire qui s'y était dessiné.


	6. drôle de rêve

_Bonjour chers lecteurs! Voici un nouveau chapître de mon histoire et j'espère sincèrement que vous l'aimerai. Je sais que j'étais supposée mettre en ligne un nouveau chapître à chaque moi et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse. Gomen nasai minna! Je tiens aussi à dire que tous commentaires et suggestions, mêmes les plus bizarres, sont les bienvenus et sont très appréciés. N'ayant aucune idée où cette histoire s'en va, votre aide me serait très utiles. En tout cas, je ne vous dérangerait pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, entourée de plusieurs cartons qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini de déballer, Kagome admirait les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel. Sa journée l'avait fatigué, mais elle se sentait étrangement bien: le calme qui régnait sur le temple et la légère brise qui soufflait agissaient comme un baume sur son âme. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle pensa aux amis qu'elle s'était fait, mais il fut vite chassé par une expression inquiète lorsqu'elle s'imagina qu'elle pouvait les perdre très vite si elle devait déménager dans les mois à venir. Elle poussa un léger soupir et s'extirpa de la douce léthargie qui l'avait envahi, car elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement s'endormir sur le rebord de sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Elle effectua les quelques pas qui la séparaient de son lit et s'y laissa tomber tête première, sans même prendre la peine de tirer les couvertures sur elle, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Tout était noir autour d'elle. Elle se demandait bien où elle pouvait bien être et pourquoi elle y était quand soudain, une lumière venur de nulle part, pareille à celle d'un projecteur, l'aveugla. Automatiquement, elle plaça sa main devant ses yeux pour les protéger de cet éclat de lumière. Ses yeux mirent un peu de temps à s'habituer et elle retira lentement sa main pour savoir d'où venait cette lumière. À sa surprise, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule désormais.

Inuyasha et son frère Sota étaient en train de discuter avec fougue de quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas la façon dont ils parlaient qui lui semblait le plus bizarre, mais la manière dont ils étaient habillés. Elle n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux, ce n'était pas possible: son frère était déguisé en saumon et Inuyasha, en pieuvre. Elle eut beau se frotter les yeux, cligner des paupières et même fixer sans ciller ce drôle de duo, elle ne put faire disparaître cette drôle de vision. Son inquiétude se décupla et se transforma en peur lorsqu'ils se retournèrent brusquement vers elle et la dévisagèrent avec de drôles de yeux. Lentement, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers elle en marchant très lentement et Kagome, elle aussi, commenca à marcher, mais à reculons, de peur qu'ils ne lui sautent dessus. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se cogna le pied contre quelque chose qui se révéla être un miroir recouvert d'un grand drap. Curieuse, elle retira le drap et se retrouva face à face avec sa réflection sauf que ce qu'elle vut lui glaça le sang.

C'était bien elle qu'elle voyait dans le miroir sauf qu'elle était habillé d'un costume de ver de terre, costume qui était littérallement collé à sa peau. L'horreur qu'elle ressentit fut suffisante pour qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut et couverte de sueurs froides dans son lit parmi ses couvertures froissées. Patelante, elle mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle n'était pas devenue un ver de terre géant.

«Pfiou, ce n'était qu'un rêve, dit-elle en regardant l'heure affichée sur son cadran-réveil. 2h30. C'est décidé: plus d'en-cas avant d'aller me coucher».

Sur ce, elle se recoucha et se rendormit d'un sommeil sans rêves cette fois.

Ce fut le son strident et répétitif de son cadran-réveil qui la réveilla pour une seconde fois. Ce fut avec un grognement de mécontentement qu'elle l'éteignit et se leva péniblement. Elle enfila son uniforme, se brossa les cheveux et attrapa ses choses avant de descendre à la cuisine pour manger. Sa mère était occupée à finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais elle lui adressa un chaleureux sourire lorsqu'elle déposa les différents plats sur la table.

-Allez ma chérie, dépêches-toi de manger avant que ça soit froid. Il ne faudrait pas non plus que tu sautes le petit-déjeuner comme hier matin, lui dit sa mère toute souriante.

-Je ne l'ai pas sauté, je l'ai juste mangé en courant, c'est tout, répondit Kagome un peu contrariée.

-Je sais, mais si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas être en retard. Sota, tu devrais te dépêcher toi aussi à manger, rajouta-t-elle lorsque Sota s'assit à table à côté de sa soeur.

Une fois le repas terminé et les assiettes déposées dans l'évier, les deux jeunes gens prirent leurs choses et sortirent de la maison en trombe. Ils piquèrent une course qui se termina en bas des escaliers du temple et ce fut Kagome qui fut l'heureuse gagnante, tandis que Sota proclamait haut et fort que c'était injuste, car elle avait de plus grandes jambes que lui. Kagome le taquina donc durant tout le trajet qu'ils avaient à faire ensemble. Décidément, taquiner son frère était son passe-temps favori. Elle était contente d'être proche de son frère et d'avoir une si bonne relation avec lui, contrairement à certaines familles où frères et soeurs se déclaraient une guerre sans merci à tous les jours. Malheureusement, le court trajet qu'ils avaient à marcher ensemble arriva à sa fin. Kagome regarda son frère s'éloigner avant de commencer à marcher elle aussi vers son école.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour arriver devant sa salle de classe. Elle en était très heureuse, car cela voulait dire qu'elle commençait enfin à se retrouver dans cette grande école! Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit retentissant d'une gifle accompagné d'un grognement de frustration. Kagome ouvrit la porte, se doutant de ce qui venait juste de se passer. Son pressentiment se révéla être juste lorsqu'elle entra dans la classe et découvrit Miroku avec une joue rouge assis à son pupître. Le sourire qu'il arborait expliquait bien des choses, notamment pourquoi Sango était fâchée. Kagome s'assit à sa place en riant intérieurement pour ne pas vexer encore plus son amie. Heureusement, le professeur arriva peu de temps après, ce qui ne laissa pas le temps à Miroku de retenter sa chance. L'avant-midi se déroula sans aucun incident sauf pour les quelques fois où Kagome faillit débouler les escaliers (Sango l'avait ratrappée de justesse à chaque fois) et où Miroku avait tenté sa chance sur elle, ce qui lui avait valu deux gifles au lieu d'une.


End file.
